daerafandomcom-20200214-history
Session 19
Back to previous session - Session 18 Session 19 - The Harrowed Realm Part 2 After getting your shadows back from Embror the Owl, giving Mourning Choir a shot in the arm of confidence, and defeating the death knight guardian of the Demon's Fen and taking his token, you guys are ready to find another Conspirator's Token. ... that's all that I wrote on 3/27/2012. I think I can remember more than that. ------ Lazer stayed back with Maggey and Dave at the wagons while Paul, Erin and Sam went off to find another conspirator and snag its token. They began exploring out through the forests of the Harrowed Realm, and were intercepted by a talking rabbit named Brambleson who wanted to fight. Bemused by the battle bunny, they resorted to extreme flattery and managed to massage the ferocious little beast's ego and he gave them his token, a tiny green shoe carved from feldspar. Not long after that, marching through the forest, they encountered a bizarre owlish creature called Embror. Embror stole their shadows, which turned out to be a pretty rude move, causing the humans to feel tired and disoriented. Giving chase, they managed to subdue Embror and stitch their shades back in place. Moving on toward the far northwest of the bizarre realm, they were attracted to a gloomy swamp by the sound of someone crying. It was a strange sort of winged serpent that called itself Mourning Choir. Morning Choir was seriously depressed, having lost her singing voice when she and the other conspirators betrayed Sonnorae, the powerful bard who created the realm. Prior to the betrayal, Mourning Choir was known as Radiant Sunrise, and boasted of the most beautiful voice in the entire Demiplane of Dreams. Morning Choir had consumed Sonnorae's compassion, but the essence of that compassion was somehow taken from her by the Barrow King. All this, the distraught creature revealed to Paul, Sam and Erin, after Paul halted Morning Choir's attack with (literally) otherworldly music from his iPod. Morning Choir was entranced with the musical device, and warned them of the danger of the Barrow King. Undaunted, the three went after the Barrow King on a tomb-littered island out in the fen. A huge battle ensued with Sam keeping the death knight's wrath focused on him while Paul and Erin delivered debilitating attacks from the undead creature's flanks. The arms of the restless dead burst up from the ground all over the island to aid their king, but Paul and Erin were mostly able to kick free of them. The undead knight hammered away at Sam with energy draining attacks, but Sam's strength of will held strong. Finally the symbol of the sun on Sam's armor pulsed with holy light and the Barrow King fell. Not letting up, Paul quickly decapitated the unholy conspirator. After considerable healing and clean-up, the trio searched the Barrow King's possessions and found his token, a ruby set in the center of a brass heart. Paul and Erin supported an exhausted, magically weakened Sam as they walked back to the wagon camp to get much needed rest. Continue to Session 20 Category:Campaign Notes